


Smitten

by itbeajen



Series: Hybrid!AU - Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Another Hybrid AU! This time featuring Hinata! Hehe. Takes place after Tsukishima finds his soulmate, so if you see an Iwaizumi in Karasuno, that's because Tsukishima's soulmate is Iwaizumi's younger sibling. That's about all the clarifications I need to give, enjoy reading!! :DWolf!Hybrid!Hinata x ReaderReader is related to Oikawa, but does not have the same last name.Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

Hinata watched as he saw Tsukishima and Iwaizumi interact with each other. And then his eyes drifted off to Yamaguchi and Yachi and his ears drooped, his tail at a standstill.  
  
 _I want to find my soulmate too!_ He spun the volleyball in his hand and Sugawara noticed the downcast mood around the young wolf-hybrid. Excusing himself from his current conversation with Asahi and Nishinoya, he made his way towards the ball of sunshine.  
  
"Something on your mind Hinata?" Sugawara asked as his tail languidly swished back in forth. It seemed as though every time Sugawara purposely brought himself into another hybrid's issues, he was clearly amused and proud of himself at the same time.   
  
"Ah! Suga-san!" Hinata perked up, his ears now slightly higher than before and his tail also swished back and forth, albeit a bit slower than the silver tail of the fox-senpai in front of him. Hinata pouted, "It's nothing really.. I just wanted to find my soulmate too!"  
  
"Ah," Sugawara nodded and he said, "You have to give it time Hinata, not all of us are that lucky."  
  
"I know, but," Hinata grumbled, "Even **that** Tsukishima found his soulmate."  
  
Sugawara held back a laugh, clearly amused at how the normally energetic ball of sunshine was actually ~~salty~~ jealous of the taller blonde middle blocker. Tsukishima happened to see that the two were looking his way and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sugawara shook his head and Tsukishima turned back to talk to Iwaizumi, clearly teasing her as she pouted and hit him back.  
  
"Ne, Suga-san," Hinata called out, gaining the attention of the setter. "What did you say again were the symptoms of us finding our soulmates?"  
  
"Attraction, desire to protect, and understanding."  
  
"Attraction means wanting to be near them right?" Upon receiving a nod of the head, Hinata asked, "Then what does understanding mean?"  
  
"Understanding is something you can see most commonly among Yachi and Yamaguchi, the two of them are basically capable of understanding what the other wants from just a glance. Although Tsukishima and Iwaizumi-chan are starting to get a hang of it too, Tsukishima more so than Iwaizumi-chan."  
  
"I see," Hinata mumbled. The volleyball was now tucked in one arm and his other hand was rubbing his chin as though he was deep in thought.  
  
"Thanks Suga-san!" The energetic male shot off, calling out to Kageyama for one more toss. His entire demeanor changed and it was as if he wasn't _just_ contemplating and moping about the lack of his soulmate. Sugawara fondly sighed and shook his head, "They're all little birds about to leave the nest."  
  
"One's a wolf and the other is a bunny, nothing close to being birds Suga."  
  
"Daichi," Sugawara laughed, "We're all a part of Karasuno, so we're all crows." _Regardless if we're hybrids or not._  
  
"True," Daichi chuckled. They were both silent for a while until Daichi asked, "I wonder how Hinata's soulmate will be."  
  
"Probably nothing like him, or just like him," Sugawara laughed, and he pointed at the two soulmate couples, "I mean look, Yamaguchi and Yachi-san are similar to each other, but Tsukishima and Iwaizumi are almost complete opposites."  
  
"If Tsukishima and Iwaizumi were the same…" Daichi trails off, his face turning a bit paler as he deadpanned, "No."  
  
Sugawara frantically nodded his head, "I think I prefer Iwaizumi-chan the way she is." 

***

Hinata was distracted, not too much, but it was enough. There was something very sweet in the air. But he never got nothing more than a whiff of it and it was driving him insane. His ears kept perking and then flattening, when he caught the whiff and when it disappeared.  
  
 _Maybe it's because I'm part wolf, but gods that scent is so sweet._ Hinata mumbled, "Where is it coming from?"  
  
After he caught whiff of it again, he suddenly stopped walking and waited for the scent again. Kageyama who was walking with him stopped too, clearly confused. And as soon as the duo in the front stopped, the rest did too, all of them confused with how Hinata's nose was sniffing the air.  
  
"What are you doing, dumbass Hinata?"  
  
"Shut up Kageyama, something smells good but I can't find out where."  
  
Kageyama looked confused, but upon seeing how the other hybrids on the team weren't reacting he grumbled, "I think it's just you."  
  
Sugawara watched the interaction and asked Hinata, "Is it sweet?"  
  
"YEAH!" Hinata cried out, and suddenly he smelled it, "I FOUND IT!"   
  
His head snapped in the direction it came from and he sprinted off. And everyone called out his name, but only Kageyama bothered to chase after the idiot. Tanaka and Nishinoya nodded before making a random war cry and chasing after the idiotic duo and Ennoshita sighed, "These idiots."  
  
"Did you smell anything though?" Yachi asked Yamaguchi. The bunny shook his head and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I don't think my sense of smell is as great as Hinata's."  
  
"The shorty is weird enough to begin with, first his ridiculous vertical and now his smell?" Tsukishima scoffed, only to receive a "He's a part wolf Kei, what'd you expect" from Iwaizumi who was smugly poked fun at Tsukishima's stupid comment.  
  
"Well, hopefully Tanaka and Nishinoya can bring the two back," Daichi sighed.  
  
"It's okay, they'll find their way home, Hinata could just track his own tracks back." Tsukishima sneered, causing him and Yamaguchi to laugh. Iwaizumi sighed, "Oh my god Kei, shut up."

***

Hinata didn't realize how far away the scent was until he arrived at the school gates of Aoba Johsai. And he froze. Oh my god. _This is the Grand King's school. What- why- WHY IS THE SCENT FROM ALL THE WAY OVER HERE?_ But it was a lot stronger here, and he flinched as he heard the familiar, "Oh! Chibi-chan."  
  
"G-G-GRAND KING!?" Hinata jumped backwards, avoiding any physical contact. And when he looks at him, he blanks out. _AND THEIR ACE. GRAND KING AND THE ACE OF AOBA JOHSAI ARE-_  
  
"Oikawa, knock it off, you're scaring him," Iwaizumi butted in. He notices that Hinata calms down significantly once he was a good ~~unreasonable~~ distance away from Oikawa and he asks, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was-"  
  
"HINATA, YOU DUMBASS!!!" Kageyama cried out as he finally caught up. Hinata flinched and Oikawa's eyes narrowed, "Tobio-chan."  
  
"Oikawa-san."  
  
The two immediately began to stare the other down and Hinata frantically looked between the two, unsure of what to do. _Do I stop Kageyama? What if the Grand King starts looking at me like that? And their ace too!? I ONLY WANTED TO FIND THE SWEET SCENT, I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN AND-_  
  
"Tooru, you're scaring people again? Leave them alone already," your voice cut through the tension like a knife, snapping both Oikawa and Kageyama out of their staring contest. Hinata's mind went numb as he could _only_  focus on **your** voice. The scent was literally radiating from you, the girl that had just appeared, but his nerves wouldn't move. Hinata was unfortunately stuck. _She's... She's so pretty!! And she smells **so**  good. Is it her? This entire time was it her? This pretty lady is-_  
  
"[L/N]-senpai?"/"[F/N]!"   
  
Hinata snapped back to reality upon hearing Kageyama's familiar tone with the girl that had just caught his interest. And he was more than shocked at how cheerful and friendly you were with the normally icy and awkward Kageyama. _KAGEYAMA ISN'T AWKWARD AROUND HER AT ALL?! WHAT IS THIS!?_  
  
"Oh! TOBIO, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!!!" You walked up to Kageyama giving him a bright smile before turning to Oikawa and slapping the side of his head, "Seriously it's so embarrassing seeing you bully the underclassmen. Regardless of what school they're from." _They're not from here, Kara... Karasuno?_  
  
"[F/N]!" Oikawa whined. You ignored him and turned to Hinata and asked, "Did Tooru say anything that upset you? I'm so sorry for his idiocy." _Aw, he's almost as short as me! How cute!!_  
  
Hinata furiously shook his head and stuttered, "N-n-n-n-no! No! I-I'm okay! E-e-everything is okay!"  
  
You blinked several times, your [e/c] orbs openly displaying the confusion and amusement at how nervous Hinata was. And then upon realizing how cute his nervousness was, you laughed. _I could listen to her all day._    
  
"That's a relief," you smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
You turned back to Oikawa and mentioned something of the lines of 'going home' and Oikawa mentioned something about 'walking together,' but Hinata's mind was still too frazzled to properly function. But as soon as he saw that you were about to leave, he quickly calls out.  
  
  
"UH." You, along with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, turn around, and Hinata shout-stutters out, "I-I'M SHOU-TA!! I MEAN! WAIT! I MEAN, I'M HINATA SHOUYOU!! F-F-FIRST Y-YEAR IN KARASUNO!"  
  
Oikawa nudged you, indicating that Hinata was indeed talking to you, and you let out a soft, "Oh." And then you brightly smiled at the orange haired wolf boy, "I'm [L/N] [F/N], a second year in Aoba Johsai. It's nice to meet you, Hinata-kun."  
  
***  
After you walked away, Kageyama waved his hands in front of Hinata, even shook the boy to try to get his attention, but unfortunately nothing seemed to be working.   
  
"Oi! Kageyama!! Hinata!! YOU IDIOTS!!"   
  
"Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san!" Kageyama replies, and then turns back to Hinata and he asks, "Senpai."  
  
"Yes?!" the idiot second year duo puff their chest out at the word, and Kageyama asks, "Hinata froze, what do I do?"  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
 _[L/N]-chan called my name... and she said nice to meet you. Ah._ Hinata's eyes were literally sparkles as a silly ~~stupid~~ grin took over his face and he began to melt into a puddle of happiness.   
  
"HINATA?!"  
  
"OH MY GOD CALL 119!!"  
  
"HINATA. HANG IN THERE HINATA. WE'LL SAVE YOU!!"  
  
 _[L/N]-chan, I can't wait to see her again!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's finally found you, but was suddenly forced to leave.
> 
> But with the upcoming practice match against your school again, all he can hope for is to see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

"So, what happened?" Sugawara asked once they all gathered outside Ukai's store.   
  
"Hinata ran all the way to Aoba Jousai," Nishinoya responded, his striped tail and rounded ears were twitching with excitement as he really wanted to spill everything, but was told by Asahi and Sugawara many times to calm down.   
  
"We get that part, since he keeps muttering Grand King," Sugawara sighed. His right ear twitched in annoyance. Everyone minus Yamaguchi and Tsukki, and their respective partners, stayed and waited to make sure the idiot pairs of the first and second years got back safely.   
  
"I think Hinata was taken by my senpai," Kageyama muttered seriously. Everyone's eyes widened at the choice words and Daichi asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Ah," Kageyama looked up from the table he was staring at intently, "I have a senpai from Kitagawa, her name is [L/N] [F/N], she's Oikawa's younger cousin, a second year. She used to play on the girl's volleyball team in Kitagawa, I don't know about now in Aoba Johsai though..."   
  
Kageyama closed his eyes. _It's been a while I've seen [L/N]-senpai. I used to only see her whenever the girls had to practice in our gym... and whenever Oikawa-san would bring her over and show her off to the team.  
  
_ "Ah!" he opened his eyes, and he said, "[L/N]-senpai was the ace of our girl's volleyball team during middle school!"  
  
"ACE?!?!" Hinata cried out. His eyes sparkling and his tail was wagging so quickly, Asahi felt the wind from it.  
  
"Ah, H-Hinata, calm down," Asahi asked. Hinata blinked once before his ears and tail drooped, "I'M SO SORRY ASAHI-SAN!!"  
  
"E-Eh?! I-It's okay Hinata! It's okay!"  
  
"I'M SORRY!"  
  
Sugawara sighed as Asahi and Hinata went through a typical conversation of theirs and he asked the 2nd year duo, "So anything else important?"  
  
"Well," Tanaka scratched the back of his head, "Hinata did mention something about sweet smelling, but he never got to explain it since he kept melting and-" Tanaka paused as he looked at his kouhai. Hinata's face was pure bliss as he was thinking about you again and Tanaka sighed, "Like that. He was like that almost the entire way back."  
  
Sugawara glanced at Daichi and back to Hinata and asked, "Hinata, did [L/N]-san smell really nice?"  
  
"Y-Yes!" Hinata responded, snapping out of his daze and he blushed, "She was really nice smelling."  
  
"I didn't smell anything," Nishinoya added in. His eyes were wide and unwavering and he asked, "You sure it was her?"  
  
Hinata nodded fervently and he declared, "I'm certain of it!"   
  
"Uh," Ennoshita butted in, everyone turned to him, almost as though they forgot he was there and he asked, "Do you think Hinata found his mate?"  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Hinata cried out, and everyone else flinched at the volume level of his voice.   
  
Sugawara's eyes widened, "Mate, not soulmate?"  
  
"Well, Hinata is part wolf right? Wolves do have a monogamous relationship, and often times only the alpha male and female mate." Ennoshita points out. "If you don't mind me saying this.." he pauses, and gets a nod from Sugawara, he continues, "Since hybrids have the DNA of their animal counterpart, maybe Hinata has the whole mate thing in his system?"  
  
Ennoshita saw the way everyone looked at them and he said, "It's just an idea!"  
  
"I never thought about it that way," Sugawara drawled out. Everyone turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and he was nodding sagely, "I see, I see. That makes more sense!"  
  
"So... [L/N]-san isn't my soulmate?" Hinata almost whimpered. Almost. Sugawara shook his head and his tail gently wrapped around the younger wolf child, and his hands petted his head, scratching behind the ears.   
  
"No, no," Sugawara consoled his ~~child~~ younger teammate, "I'm just saying that may be why you're able to actually _track down_  your soulmate."   
  
Hinata's eyes lit up, but Sugawara adds in, "But just because you realize it right away may not mean that [L/N]-san will."  
  
"Eh!! T-Then, what do I do?!" Hinata cried out, clearly distressed that his possible soulmate may not recognize him.  
  
"Well, not all soulmates jump into a relationship right away, so why don't you get some time to know her?" Daichi chimed in. Sugawara nodded in agreement and Hinata smiled brightly, "OKAY!"  
  
The ball of sunshine bid his farewells as he and Kageyama left together. Sugawara sighed, it was hard being around Hinata when he's such a giant ball of sunshine sometimes.   
  
"Hey Chikara," Nishinoya called out Ennoshita. The latter looked at him, "What's up Noya?"  
  
"If us hybrids are connected to their animal counterparts then does that mean..." Nishinoya trailed off, staring at Ennoshita. The latter tilted his head in confusion before it hit him. And he glared at Nishinoya, "No Noya."  
  
"But then Yamaguchi would be-"  
  
"Nishinoya, that's enough."   
  
"Y-Yes Daichi-san!!"  
  
***  
"[F/N]," Oikawa softly called out. You looked away from your phone, and to your older cousin, "No." You had no idea what he wanted to say, but you figured it was better to shoot him down now before he managed to talk his way into whatever it was.  
  
"But [F/N]!!!" Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi ignored the two of you as he was texting his younger sister about how he was going to Oikawa's place to study, and you sighed, "What is it Tooru?"  
  
"I wasn't bullying them."  
  
"I know."  
  
Oikawa pouted, "Then why?"  
  
"It was the only way to get you to stop."  
  
Oikawa frowned and he muttered, "You're so cruel [F/N]."  
  
"Only to you Tooru," you smiled brightly as you continued walking. _That first year was interesting. He was so shy and nervous. And his stuttering._  You giggled, catching Oikawa's attention, but you ignored him. _Hinata Shouyou, eh? He seems to be Tobio's friend too. How cute. Tobio actually managed to find someone that got along with him, that's refreshing._  
  
"Iwa-chan! [F/N] is being mean to me!"  
  
Iwaizumi deadpanned at his best friend and he grumbled, "Probably deserved it."  
  
"Iwa-chan!!"  
  
"Ne, Tooru," you spoke up, catching your older cousin's attention. He tilted his head, "Yes?"  
  
"That shorty, what's your problem with him?"  
  
Oikawa's eyes widened and a strained smile appeared on his face, but before he could brush it off, you asked, "Did something happen?"  
  
"Spring Tournament."  
  
You didn't respond after that, instead you gently took your older cousin's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. _Sorry Tooru._    
  
Oikawa gave you a small smile and patted your head, "It's okay. Anyways, what'd you think of Tobio-chan after all these years?"  
  
"He has friends," you blurted out without hesitation, and then laughed over how brutal it was. Oikawa didn't bother holding in his laugh and you smiled, "My bad my bad, I meant it in a good way. Hinata-kun, was it? The two of them seem to get along pretty well."  
  
"You actually remembered his name." Oikawa was impressed, normally you wouldn't bother learning someone's name, especially since you weren't good at remembering them.  
  
"Hey, I just met him! I don't forget names **that**  quickly," you pouted, almost an exact copy of Oikawa's signature pout and Iwaizumi had to do a double take for a moment cause of it.   
  
"Well, you couldn't remember Iwa-chan's for weeks." Oikawa teased as he cheekily poked your forehead. Your pout deepened and you muttered, "What a bully Tooru."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"   
  
"But Hinata-kun," you dropped the argument, knowing that Oikawa wouldn't stop if you continued, "He's pretty cute."  
  
"HAH?!" Oikawa stopped walking, his jaw dropped. _Did my cousins just say someone was cute? This child? The child who doesn't do anything besides watch volleyball games and practice actually showed interest in a_ **MALE?!?!?!?**  
  
"What's with that face Tooru?" you frowned, "He's cute!"  
  
"No, that's not my problem," Oikawa managed to snap back to reality, "My problem is that you are no longer my younger cousin."  
  
"What."   
  
"What are you spouting now Trashykawa?"  
  
"Iwa-chan! This is [F/N]! My younger cousin right?!"  
  
"Yes.." Iwaizumi exchanged a confused glance with you and you shrugged, not quite sure what your idiotic cousin was getting at.   
  
"But my younger cousin doesn't talk about liking people! Let alone looking at the opposite gender!" Oikawa was now shaking Iwaizumi while pointing a finger at you and you both deadpanned.   
  
"Shittykawa..." Iwaizumi lowly growled out, "What are you trying to get at?"  
  
"Iwa-chan you don't understand!! [F/N] JUST SHOWED INTEREST IN A BOY. THIS IS HISTORY. A LANDMARK. A-"  
  
A small hand grabbed his ear and twisted it, pulling Oikawa down to almost your height and you whispered, "Ne, Tooru, I wonder how it's like missing one ear."  
  
Oikawa froze and immediately began spewing apologies, bowing repeatedly to you, before he sighed, "But really, it's shocking that you'd think that chibi-chan is cute."  
  
"But he is! He's just a _little_  bit taller than me," you point out, and then smile, "And his ears and tail looked so fluffy." _I wanted to pet him, he looks so cuddly and soft. I bet he'd get all embarrassed and red._ You internally squealed, _Ah how cute!_  
  
Oikawa sighed as he saw how your eyes lit up with whatever thoughts you were having and his hand rested on your head, "Just don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Hey! I never said I was into him that way, I just think he's cute."  
  
"And you want to pet him."  
  
"That too- WAIT TOORU!?"  
  
Oikawa smirked, and then stuck out his tongue at you before skipping away to avoid your punch.  
  
"OIKAWA TOORU, GET BACK HERE!"  
  
"No way [F/N]!"  
  
Iwaizumi sighed, _These two drain so much energy even when I'm not directly involved._  
  
***  
  
 _I want to see [L/N]-san again..._  Hinata was dragging himself to the gym. His entire appearance like a dejected puppy that wasn't allowed to go out.   
  
"Hinata!" Yamaguchi called out. The wolf perked at his name and tilted his head and Yamaguchi continued, "The bus will be leaving in 10 minutes, so get ready!"  
  
"Bus...?" Hinata whispered to himself, and then it hit him. _We have a practice match with Aoba Johsai today!!_  He quickly ran towards the bus, sprinting past Yamaguchi and the freckled bunny smiled brightly.  
  
"Someone looks proud."  
  
"Tsukki!"   
  
Yamaguchi's ears perked up at the sudden appearance of his friend. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Why do you look so smug?"  
  
"I told Hinata about the bus."  
  
Tsukishima nodded and stifled a yawn, "I see. Let's go."  
  
"Where's Iwaizumi-chan?"  
  
"She's meeting us up there," Tsukishima mumbled, clearly not happy to be separated from his soulmate. Yamaguchi laughed, "It must be hard when her older brother is from Aoba Johsai."  
  
"Tch," Tsukishima looked away. _It sucks more for Hinata if is soulmate really is from Aoba Johsai._  
  
 _***_  
  
 _I wonder if I'll see her today,_ Hinata hummed as he waited with Tanaka and Nishinoya. The duo smirked to each other before gently nudging Hinata.   
  
"Thinking of your soulmate, Hinata?" Tanaka asked with a sly grin. Hinata flushed pink and stuttered, "N-no!"  
  
"You can be honest with us, we're your **senpai**." Nishinoya added in, both hands on his hips as his chest was held high in the air.  
  
Hinata fiddled with his fingers, "M-Maybe."  
  
"If you see her today, you should try getting her number!" Nishinoya smiled brightly and gave the younger hybrid a thumbs up.  
  
"H-h-her p-p-phone number?!" Hinata cried out. His eyes were sparkling and Nishinoya nodded, "Yeah! So you guys could get to know each other better!"   
  
Hinata's eyes widened. _[L/N]'s phone number..._ and then his ears flattened against his head, _What if I come off too strong? I never had to do something like this before... I can't even talk to Kiyoko-san, how am I supposed to talk to [L/N]-san!?_  
  
"Hey Hinata," Kageyama pulled the shorter male out of his thoughts. The setter noticed something was off with Hinata with how his ears kept perking and then flattening. "Couldn't you just sniff [L/N]-senpai to see if she's there?"  
  
Everyone sort of stared at Kageyama and Sugawara asked, "Did Kageyama... just say something smart?"  
  
Many of the upperclassmen had tears in their eyes and Daichi gently patted Kageyama's shoulder, "We're so proud of how you've grown Kageyama."  
  
Hinata brightened up immediately and took to inhaling the air around him, it was very faint, much more so than yesterday, but it was there. Upon seeing his tail wag so excitedly, his team mates sighed.  
  
Sugawara let out an exasperated and fond sigh, "Hinata can track his soulmate down now. That's great."  
  
"UWOOOOOAAAHHH." Nishinoya cried out, "I'M GOING TO FIND MY SOULMATE TOO!!!"  
  
"N-Nishinoya?!" Sugawara cried out as the young tanuki began jumping about. "Calm down!"  
  
Tanaka randomly took off his shirt and began spinning it around and Tsukishima stared from a distance and muttered, "Our team is insane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about the entire Karasuno team makes me happy (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The practice match between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai begins!!
> 
> But wait, she's not a part of the team.. is she!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this took longer than I expected. I was going to write the match in this scene too, but it's like 1 AM here and I'm too tired ROFL.
> 
> But please enjoy this update of Smitten! (:

"Ne, Tooru," you asked. The male looked over at you, ceasing his chatter with Iwaizumi, "Don't you guys have a practice match today?"   
  
You were a bit interested, just slightly. Ever since you had rejoined the girl's volleyball team, you haven't had time to visit your older cousin's matches. And despite all his stupid actions and goofiness, you admired him for his formidable techniques.   
  
"The 3rd years aren't playing," Oikawa responded. There was a soft smile on his lips, "We're graduating, they'll have to get used to being without us eventually."  
  
Your eyes widened, and you grabbed his wrist, "You-"  
  
His other hand gently patted your head, "I'm okay [F/N]."  
  
Your throat constricted as though you couldn't breathe. You knew how much Oikawa loved playing volleyball, and to miss out on one of the last practice matches before he graduated was unfair to him.  
  
"Liar."  
  
Both males eyes widened as they saw how pained your expressions were. Oikawa glanced over to Iwaizumi for help, and his vice captain responded, "We _could_  go back for one last game."  
  
Oikawa's eyes widened, and before he could say anything, he feels you dragging him back in the direction of the school.  
  
"[F-F/N]?!"  
  
"One last game Tooru. Let me watch you play one last game as Aoba Johsai's captain and setter."   
  
Oikawa sighed, before letting out a relieved laugh, "I can't win against you [F/N]."  
  
"Of course not!" you smiled as you glanced back, "I'm your younger cousin!"  
  
***  
  
Upon arrival, the lack of third years' presence was the first thing everyone noticed. The team was not any less intense, but the looming threat that came with Oikawa and Iwaizumi's combo was gone. Kageyama widened his eyes in surprise.  
  
"Oikawa-san isn't here?"  
  
"Well, most of the third years aren't," Kindaichi hesitantly responded to Kageyama. Karasuno's third years still remained on the team, but it seemed as though the third years have decided to let the new generation take over for Aoba Johsai.  
  
 _I'm surprised Oikawa-san actually-_  
  
"She's not here!" Hinata cried out. His tail and ears drooped as he dragged his entire being over to Kageyama. Your scent, that only Hinata was able to smell, was still lingering in the air, but it wasn't as strong; an obvious indication that you were no longer on campus.   
  
"Hinata-"  
  
"Wait," Hinata's nose was in the air again, "It's getting stronger."  
  
"Geh, doesn't he remind you of Kyoutani-senpai sometimes?" Kunimi asked Kindaichi in a hushed whisper. Kindaichi immediately shushed his friend, and he shrugged. Kyoutani wasn't here yet anyways, times in between practice were normally spent off the court.   
  
"Nah, Karasuno's #10 is more like a puppy if you want to compare him to Kyoutani."   
  
The rest of the team paused before nodding their head.   
  
"SHE'S COMING BACK!" Hinata cheered, his tail wagged incredibly fast and Daichi sighed.   
  
"Hinata, focus on warming up."  
  
"Ah, y-yes!"  
  
***  
  
"We're missing one more member."  
  
"Can't we grab one of the first years?"  
  
"No way man!"   
  
The team was arguing over the lack of players; this did not go unnoticed by the Karasuno members who all kind of looked at each other.  
  
"And besides there's-"  
  
"[L/N] [F/N], to the rescue!" You cheered as you opened the door. Coming in with you were the third year quad, although Hanamaki and Matsukawa appeared to be surprised to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi dragged along.  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"Oh? I thought you said you wanted the 1st and 2nd years to learn how to play without you, Tooru," the coach drawled. An amused glint in his eyes as his gaze briefly went over you. You stepped back, pushing the older Oikawa forward, and before Oikawa could speak you stepped beside him and bowed, "Please let me watch Tooru-nii play one more time!"  
  
 _Tooru... nii?_  Everyone blinked once, twice, before they all stared at you. You had never explicitly displayed your relationship to Oikawa, this being the first time you even talked to the rest of the volleyball team save for the third years.  
  
Aoba Johsai's coach gave you a once over, before a proud smile came onto his face, "[L/N] [F/N], the girl's volleyball team's ace, right?"  
  
You stood at your full height, a sharp nod coming from you, and there was a glint in your eyes that strongly reminded him of Oikawa at his best.   
  
"How about you play on our team for today's practice match?"  
  
"Eh?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"COACH!"  
  
A lot of disagreements and murmurs filled the air before you smiled brightly, "Thank you, but I'll have to decline. I only dragged Tooru back because I wanted to see _him_  play."  
  
"Why don't you both play then?"  
  
Oikawa's eyes widened and he turned to you, the prospect was appealing, but you pouted, "But I wanted to _watch_  Tooru play. It's been-"  
  
"We'll do it," Oikawa responded quickly. His eyes gleamed with determination and he smiled at you, "It'll be like old times."  
  
"Hmm," you smirked, and then turned to Karasuno, blinking in surprise when you saw Hinata on the team. "Oh ho. Deal."  
  
Hinata made eye contact with you, and his cheeks immediately flushed red and he bowed and waved simultaneously, much to your amusement.   
  
"Okay then, we have a match!"  
  
***  
  
"Ne, Kageyama, did you hear here?! [L/N]-san is going to play!" Hinata excitedly rambled. Kageyama wasn't surprised to hear it, but his eyes had the same look in them as when he was challenging a new opponent.  
  
"Yeah. I did." He grinned, causing his teammates to flinch at the horrifying smile, "Let's show them what we got!"  
  
Once positioned, many of the Aoba Johsai team mates seemed wary of having you on the team, but as soon as you dawned Aoba Johsai's girl's uniform and topped it off with the same ponytail and hair tie, Yahaba's eyes widened.  
  
"[L/N] is the girl volleyball team's vice captain?!" He asked. Oikawa nodded proudly, "Isn't [F/N] just wonderful?!"  
  
He smiled as you walked onto the court, your playful demeanor still there, but there was also another side of you that was never seen off court. On your face was a somewhat condescending smirk and your eyes were dangerous, extremely dangerous. Oikawa flicked your ponytail, "It's a practice match."  
  
"I know, but Tooru," you responded, your eyes locked onto Kageyama and Hinata, "Those two, I'm excited. Like, really excited."   
  
Your flexed your hand and lightly stretched once more before cracking your fists and slipping on your trademark black thigh-high knee pads.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, on Karasuno's side, they had difficulty reigning in Hinata. The short wolf hybrid was having difficulty focusing when your scent was basically assaulting him from all sides.   
  
 _I can't focus on anything besides [L/N]-san. But I want to play volleyball! Why is this so hard!?_  Hinata scratched his head in frustration. Tsukishima watched with a slightly irritated look before he glanced at Yamaguchi, and received a nod.  
  
"Oi, Hinata," Tsukishima called his fellow middle blocker out. Hinata, in return to the sharp and cold tone of Tsukishima's voice, glared back at the taller male and Tsukishima had to take in another breath before he got even more annoyed. "Go shake her hand or something."  
  
"Hah?!"  
  
Tsukishima was clearly irritated and muttered under his breath before he walked away. Hinata was now more than confused and shouted, "OI TSUKISHIMA WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"  
  
"Tch, you're even dumber than you look," Tsukishima scoffed, a shit-eating grin now displayed proudly on his features, "Figure it out yourself, chibi-chan."  
  
Hinata felt as though a vein popped as he glared at the taller male, and then muttered, "What's his problem?!"  
  
"Hinata-kun!" you called out, clearly amused at the first years on the Karasuno team. Hinata couldn't help but jump at you addressing him, and you withheld a laughter. You offered your hand, "Let's play a good match!"   
  
Hinata looked at your hand and then back at you. You were slightly shorter than him, but you were the ace. _An ace._  He nodded and smiled brightly, "Yeah!"  
  
As soon as his hand made contact with yours, the overwhelming scent of yours dispelled, and Hinata blinked once, twice; his mouth gaping open the entire time. And you blinked surprise.   
  
 _Something.. changed?_  You couldn't quite put your finger on it, but you _felt_  something inside you change. Instead of continuing to ponder on it, you give Hinata a bright smile, "May the best team win!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post match and Hinata and Reader get a bit friendly, but...
> 
> what are soulmates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one part left!

"[F/N], you'll be serving first." Oikawa gently patted you on the back, "The tall blonde with glasses and the chibi-chan over there still aren't that great when it comes to receives."   
  
You nodded, and Oikawa's devilish grin took over his handsome features as soon as he saw the same grin on your face and he chuckled, "Now now [F/N], you're so greedy when you walk onto the court."  
  
You slightly snap out of it, and Oikawa laughed, "So you can aim for either of the two. But watch out, Karasuno has a lot of plays. Since you've never seen them play before, it's kind of hard to describe since they don't have a specific set of skills that are specifically them, but if I had to describe it, 'expect the unexpected.'"  
  
He pats the top of your head once, and a growl is heard from the opposite side of the court, but Oikawa ignores the glare from the orange-haired wolf-pup. Even though Hinata _knew_  they were related, seeing you so friendly with another male just made him so protective. So very defensive. And something he was unfamiliar with: possessiveness.  
  
Kageyama noticed how the normally cheerful and energetic boy was agitated, his tail flicking as though about to attack someone.   
  
"Hi-"  
  
"Hinata," Yamaguchi called out, the bunny's smile seemed to calm him down significantly, and Sugawara smiled, "It's okay. Channel those thoughts into the game instead."  
  
Hinata relaxed, and he nodded firmly, "Right!"  
  
"Tch, how troublesome." Tsukishima scoffed. Hinata's tail and ears were now standing at the insult, but before he could retort, Tsukishima grumbled, "She's your soulmate right? So calm down."  
  
Hinata flicked an ear, confused, and Tsukishima sighed, "Trust us. Yamaguchi and I _know_."  
  
 _That's right_. Hinata's eyes widened. Then he nodded, a confident smile on his face, "Thanks Tsukishima."  
  
Tsukishima smirked, but before he could say anything, he heard the familiar shrill of the whistle, and all eyes turned to Aoba Johsai as you spun the ball.   
  
Daichi's eyes widened, "That's-"  
  
The serve almost went right past them if it wasn't for Nishinoya.   
  
 _That's Oikawa's serve!_    
  
Everyone had the same thoughts, and a "It's up!" and "I got it!" resounded on Karasuno's side as Nishinoya saved the ball, managing to successfully pass it over to Kageyama.   
  
The taller male didn't even have to look to know Hinata was ready, and upon seeing the volleyball fly past the turquoise and white. Karasuno cheered as they scored one point.  
  
You looked at the ball and then back at Hinata and Kageyama in shock. _I knew Tobio was talented... but Hinata-kun is so fast. His speed and his vertical_. A bright smile took over your features and you turned to Oikawa.  
  
"Ne, ne! Tooru! Was that what you meant by unexpected? That was absolutely **awesome**!" you excitedly asked. Oikawa was taken aback by your excitement, you normally kept your cool _during_  a game, but right now you sounded as though you were losing it instead.  
  
"[F/N]," Oikawa sternly called your name, and then you flinched, before realizing you weren't _watching_  a match, but _playing_.   
  
"Sorry, but," you paused, the bright grin still evident on your face, "You know I love plays like those. Ne, Tooru-nii set to me."  
  
"Hah?"  
  
"OI, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HIS COUSIN-" a gruff voice called out, only to be shushed by Iwaizumi's calling of his name. The blonde male flinched and you smiled, "Mah, mah, Kyoutani-kun, calm down."  
  
You noticed the wolf hybrid's blonde ears twitch in irritation, and as soon as you opened your [e/c] orbs to meet the fellow 2nd year's, he flinched and instinctively stepped back, his tail warily swishing back and forth at the menacing aura you had despite the cheerful expression on your face.  
  
"After all, I haven't started yet," you finished. You pat Oikawa's back before taking your position.  
  
You were now in the back row, center position. _Karasuno's #3 is planning to do a jump serve?_  You blinked as you watched him prep for the serve. _Ah, he's probably going to aim for me_. And you were right, the ball came flying straight at you, and you lowered your body, receiving it.   
  
"Tch." _It's not perfect._  "Sorry!"  
  
"It's okay!" Someone on your team responded, as they managed to set it for a rather mediocre spike. The ball was blocked by the blonde, you didn't like the condescending smirk on his face but your focus was on Oikawa as he was about to receive the ball and was preparing to set it.   
  
 _The turnip head first year is planning to spike. And Kyoutani here is too._ A pout tugged on your lips, _But **I**  want to spike too!_   
  
You made slight eye contact with Oikawa, and without any signals, your older cousin tossed it at you. A quick. And despite the three blockers in the front, you spiked a cross, taking everyone by surprise. Upon realizing you scored you smiled at Oikawa.  
  
"Your sets are amazing as always Tooru!"  
  
He smiled, "Of course!"  
  
Hinata was amazed. _[L/N]'s cross was so **cool**!!!_  His eyes were sparkling as he watched you praise your older cousin and Karasuno's diversity. It was something you weren't used to, but it was a breath of refreshing air to you and it made you even more excited to play against Karasuno.  
  
But the practice match ended with Karasuno's win, and you were more than upset. You still wanted to play more, you wanted to learn more about the other team, but most importantly, you wanted to do that amazing quick that Hinata and Tobio did.  
  
The eagerness to learn must have been radiating off of you because no one else wanted to even ask how you were feeling. Your eyes were sparkling with the desire to know more. And upon seeing Kageyama and Hinata look your way, you smiled brightly and walked over to them.  
  
"[F-"  
  
"Let her be Trashykawa." Iwaizumi sighed, "You know how she is when she's in that mood."   
  
Oikawa pouted, and gratefully accepted the refilled water bottle. He sighed, "Sometimes I think she's worse than me, Iwa-chan."  
  
"You're a horrible role model to go by," Matsukawa teased.   
  
"That's mean!"  
  
"He's not wrong though," Hanamaki added in as he walked past.  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"They got a point," Iwaizumi finished it off and Oikawa's shoulders drooped.   
  
"You guys are the worst!"  
  
***  
  
"Tobio! Hinata-kun!" You waved to them as you made your way towards them. Hinata's ears perked, his tail wagging excitedly, not too fast, but it was noticeable. You were amused at how happy the orange-haired wolf was. _He's more like a puppy than a wolf._  You glanced back at Kyoutani. _That one over there is definitely more wolf than pup._ Upon looking at Hinata, a fond smile spread over your lips, _And Hinata's much cuter.  
  
_ Unconsciously your hand was scratching the back of Hinata's ears, and not only did the boy's cheeks turn a bright shade of red, he lowered his head so it was easier for you to reach as well.   
  
"Oh my gosh, you're so cute," you almost squealed. It wasn't until after you said what you said and Kageyama cleared his throat that you realized what you just did. You took several steps back, a blush now evident on your face. _Oh my_ **god** _, what did I just_ **do** _?!_  
  
While you were panicking internally, Hinata was just completely zoned out.  _She stopped petting me. But why, I wanted it to last longer. [L/N]-san's hands were so soft too!_  Hinata whined once your hands were pulled away, but upon seeing your flushed cheeks and the way your eyes were wide with confusion and mortification, his mouth gaped open like a fish, while his cheeks were flushed red again at the adorable sight of you hiding your face away from him.  
  
 _What did I just do? I don't even know him that well and I just petted him. But he was so cute and... it just felt so natural?_ You hid your face behind your hands. _Do I look like a creeper now? And Hinata-kun is **younger than me**. What did I just do to a kouhai?!  
_  
"Did she just-"  
  
Iwaizumi nodded and Oikawa looked back and forth between the two before he softly asked, "Is chibi-chan my [F/N]'s soulmate..?"  
  
His best friend looked at him, and then back at the two who were clearly now awkwardly staring at each other whereas Kageyama was just, unfortunately, stuck between the two. Iwaizumi sighed, "Looks like it."  
  
"No," Oikawa firmly stated, he tossed his towel over his shoulders before he put his water bottle down. Iwaizumi watched over Oikawa carefully, and once he saw Oikawa make a move towards the two, he grabbed his friend's shirt collar.  
  
"No Trashykawa."  
  
"Iwa-chan! Let me go! That chibi-chan can't be my [F/N]'s soulmate!" Oikawa complained. You snapped back to reality and stuttered, "S-Soulmate?!"  
  
"Oh gods, she's never even heard of the idea," Tsukishima grumbled to Yamaguchi. He and the remaining hybrids on Karasuno collectively sighed. _Poor Hinata._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albeit with reluctance, our beloved Reader is finally given the explanation to the nature of soulmates and hybrids.
> 
> And Hinata is more than happy to help her each step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

After finally calming down Oikawa, who ~~for once~~ was acting like the responsible and reliable older cousin ~~that he was supposed to be~~ , and brought you aside, separating you from Hinata.  
  
"Soulmates?!" You repeated, after Oikawa finally explained everything to you. The older male nodded his head, although his face looked someone uncertain and he mumbled, "I'm not too sure how it works since so far it looks as though the only soulmates that exists are between hybrids and humans."   
  
Your eyes widened and you softly asked, "So Hinata-kun is..."  
  
"Your soulmate," Iwaizumi answered.   
  
"Is that why I have urges to coddle him?" you bluntly asked.  _Soulmates? THAT'S SO COOL!!!_  You were more than excited, but also a bit wary. Is that why Hinata was always so happy to see you?  _Hmm, that's probably why he interested me so much too. I never actually thought about guys until I met Hinata-kun. He's just so small and precious and I want to protect the child._    
  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa both sputtered at your admission to wanting to cuddle the wolf-pup. And Iwaizumi flushed red, and Oikawa whined, "Iwa-chan! You're supposed to be used to this!"  
  
"Tsukishima and my sister don't cuddle often! They're both not clingy!"  
  
"I don't think I can get used to Chibi-chan being [F/N]'s soulmate," Oikawa whined.   
  
"At least you don't have to live with them," Iwaizumi grumbled before sighing, "Well, I'm going to assume you guys are going to have a lot to talk about now that you two are well- soulmates."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, on Hinata's side, despite him being the oldest of the first years, he was probably the most impatient one save for Kageyama.  
  
"Look, Hinata," Sugawara started, and the moment he saw Hinata's ears flatten against his head, he sighed. But before the oldest hybrid of the Karasuno team could say or do anything, a quick and swift flick to the forehead delivered by Tsukishima knocked the wolf out of his thoughts.  
  
"TSUKISHI-"  
  
"She's your soulmate, but you two don't know each other, let alone talk to each other frequently. This isn't the same situation as Yamaguchi's or mine," Tsukishima cut him off, Hinata opened his mouth to retort, but the glare from the taller blonde shut him up.   
  
"She may or may not immediately open up to you, and that's fine. The two of you don't even know each other so what do you expect?" Tsukishima continued, he muttered something under his breath. ~~Something about how being with his soulmate has made him soft~~ And he glanced at Sugawara who smiled at the wolf-pup, "Basically, Tsukishima is saying not to rush [L/N]-san. The two of you barely met each other recently so..."  
  
"There's just so much I want to do with her!" Hinata admitted. A sputter of choking and coughing is heard in the distance, and a swift whack against the head was also heard before Nishinoya and Tanaka were heard apologizing to someone. Hinata pouted, "I don't want to scare her away though."  
  
"Well," Yamaguchi spoke up, his ears slightly perked as he looked over at your direction. A playful smile spread on his lips, "I think Hinata got lucky with his soulmate."  
  
"Tch." Tsukishima realized it too. Although you had no idea what you just got swept into, the fact that you were so _accepting_  of it all just showed how open minded your were ~~or how easy-going~~.  
  
Hinata's tail flicked back and forth, debating if he wanted to go up to you now or later. Sugawara smiled, "I think it's okay for you to talk to her now Hinata."  
  
Hinata flinched, and then gave them all a sheepish smile, "Was I that obvious?"  
  
"Very." Tsukishima retorted. Although his face displayed disdain and irritation, his eyes were twinkling with amusement and Hinata's tail started to slightly wag and he looked at his fellow hybrids on his team, "T-Thanks guys!"  
  
He ran off towards your direction and Yamaguchi softly mumbled, "Why do I feel so proud?"  
  
Sugawara laughed, patting Yamaguchi's shoulder amiably, "It's okay, I feel the same way."  
  
Nishinoya stared at Hinata proudly, "Look at our son go. I'm so proud."  
  
"Tch, idiots."  
  
***  
  
Hinata saw how you glanced over at him. Oikawa was being held back by Iwaizumi, who gave a firm nod to Hinata before dragging his best friend away. You waved good bye to your older cousin and Iwaizumi, pleasantly surprised at how everything was playing out.  
  
"[L-L/N]-san!"  
  
"[F/N] is fine," you smiled. You walked up to Hinata, and then asked, "So we're soulmates.."  
  
Hinata nodded, and you sighed, a soft smile playing at your lips.   
  
"I never knew they existed."  
  
"I-I didn't either!" Hinata sputtered a response. _Oh man, how much more lame can I look in front of her?! I can't even speak to her without stuttering!_  
  
Hinata's ears flattened against his head. _Oh no! Hinata!_  You wanted laugh at how easy it was to read him, but it was refreshing for you. You walked up to the wolf-pup and gently patted his head, scratching the area behind his ears lightly. Hinata immediately leaned into your touch and you giggled, "You're so cute Hinata-kun."  
  
"[L-L-L-"  
  
"[F/N]. I told you to call me [F/N], didn't I? Or are you going to ignore a senpai?" you teased. Hinata blushed and he softly whispered, "[F-F/N]... [F/N]-ch- [F/N]-senpai!"  
  
You laughed, "You can drop the senpai."  
  
"E-Eh?! B-But!"  
  
"It's fine, Shouyou." you teased him as you stopped scratching his head. You laughed as you saw how red the orange haired boy was and you smiled, giving him a light bow, "Please take care of me from now on, Shouyou!"  
  
"Y-YES! PLEASE T-T-TAKE CARE OF M-ME TOO!!" Hinata basically shouted.  
  
Your eyes widened at how embarrassed the younger boy was and peels of laughter left your lips.   
  
 _I look forward to the rest of the time we have together, Shouyou._  
  
 _***_  
  
 **Several weeks later**  
  
"Ne, [F/N]-senpai," Hinata called you out. You were walking beside him, although your thoughts were else where. The same vibrant and optimistic tone in which Hinata called out your name brought you back to reality and you turned to him, "Yes?"  
  
"Uhm," Hinata blushed, and you saw him play with his fingers. It seemed to be a habit he had whenever he was nervous, and it almost always came up whenever he was about to say something potentially embarrassing to you. He closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath before turning to you, "I was absolutely smited by you when I first met you!"  
  
 _Smited..?_ You blinked in confusion. And Hinata's face went pale.  
  
" **I MEANT SMITTEN, NOT SMITED!!!** "  
  
Hinata wanted to run away, but upon hearing your laughter he didn't. You were holding onto your stomach as it hurt from laughing too much. _Oh my gosh Shouyou, you adorable child._  Hinata pouted, "[F/N]-senpai!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," you laughed. A tear formed at the corner of your eyes from the laughter and you smiled, "I like you too, Shouyou."  
  
Hinata blushed and then the biggest smile you've ever seen on him erupted on his face before he went off, running around and shouting out words along the lines of, "Best soulmate ever!" and  "Make you happy!" You couldn't help but smile with him, after all, if it's this ball of sunshine, you were sure that your future was going to be filled with laughter and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry about the smited thing. 
> 
> But honestly, this was how the story's title came to be. My friend was talking about how she was "smited" by Hinata. And I couldn't stop laughing cause I used the wrong definition, you know, the one where you hit something really hard. 
> 
> So when I told her, "I think you meant smitten, girl."
> 
> She literally spammed our chat with 'end of the world' emojis. So I told her, as tribute, I'd add that in at the end of the Hinata fanfic I was writing.
> 
> SO ANYWAYS, here's the end of Smitten, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it, even if every chapter left me drained. xD   
> Having a cross-link between Aoba Johsai and Karasuno gives me life, it's kind of why I made More Than's reader-chan be Iwaizumi's younger sister, but since she attended Karasuno there weren't many chances for me to bring the lovely turquoise idiots into the story. That's why this story was exploited (whoops, sorry not sorry) for my own selfish desires. Haha.


	6. Side Story - Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, long distance relationships are hard, but they're all worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I've missed our energetic ball of sunshine and his adorable reader

_Why is Aoba Johsai so big?!_  Hinata's ears were flat against his head as he wandered around. He originally came with the younger Iwaizumi and Tsukishima to visit the school festival, but the two of them quickly separated from Hinata upon realizing that the older Iwaizumi's classroom was doing a butler cafe. _I just want to find [F/N]..._    
  
Hinata casually sniffed the air, trying to catch even a whiff of you, but the air was a mixture of smells: most of it being food. And he frowned, _The one time I need my nose to work._  
  
"Oh?" a familiar voice called out, catching Hinata's attention. The younger boy looked up, only to see Oikawa and he stutter-shouts, "G-GRAND K-KING!!"  
  
Oikawa sighed, "Normally I like pet names, but not this one." His gaze drops to Hinata, "So what are you doing here Chibi-chan? Trying to find [F/N]?"  
  
Hinata nodded eagerly and Oikawa scowled. _So do I help him or do I send him on a wild goose chase... if Iwa-chan or [F/N] find out they'll probably get mad at me... Ah, but it bothers me so much that this runt is [F/N]'s soulmate._  Hinata's head tilted to one side before asking, "Do you know-"  
  
"Upstairs, class 2-5," Oikawa quickly muttered. He casually patted the young pup's head before walking away. He shoved his hands in his pockets, a slight pout decorating his handsome features. _If [F/N]'s happy, I guess that's all that matters._  
  
 _***_  
  
 _Class 2-5! Class 2-5!_  Hinata ~~almost~~ skipped his way as he hummed a happy tune. There was a slight line outside the classroom and he impatiently waited in line. _I wonder what [F/N]'s class is doing. I can't really tell from here, but if I leave the line, I'll lose my spot..._  
  
"Is there anyone here alone? We have one open seat left!" a boy at the doorway calls out. No one in front of Hinata responds, but Hinata himself does and he jumps and waves, "Me! I'm here alone!"  
  
The boy at the doorway nodded and smiled, "Welcome to Class 2-5's cafe! Please come on in!"  
  
 _A cafe?!_  Hinata eagerly made his way in, once seated he was given a menu, and the boy from earlier said, "Just give me a minute and I'll get you a waitress."  
  
"I-Is [F-F-F-F-F/N]-senpai here?!" Hinata practically shouted. The boy's eyes widened and he laughed, "Yeah, she is. But [L/N]-san is pretty busy with other customers and-"  
  
Hinata's ears drooped, but before he could complain mentally and vocally, your voice cuts through.  
  
"I have time for my soulmate," you teased. The other customers in the cafe all turned to stare at you and Hinata. And although you weren't fazed by the attention, Hinata tensed, his shoulder stiffening. You laughed and casually knelt by his table, "What would you like, sir?"  
  
"[F/N]-chan!" Hinata called out. And then blushed at what he just did and he stuttered, "I-I m-mean. Uh. I-"  
  
You giggled and smiled at the younger boy, casually patting his head and giving him a slight scratch behind the ears.   
  
"Calm down, Shouyou," you softly called out. Hinata relaxed under your touch and he nodded, "Sorry. I was so excited to see you and I just kind of got overwhelmed with everything because Aoba Johsai is so big and then I ran into the Grand- I mean, Oikawa-san, and I was lost and-"  
  
You gently place a finger on his lips, and you smiled, "Later, Shouyou, later. I'm still on shift. So what would you like?"  
  
Hinata opened his mouth in an "o" upon realizing he was probably holding you back from attending other customers and he brightly smiled, "Get me whatever you recommend [F/N]-chan!"  
  
"Alrighty! I'll be right back then!"   
  
***  
  
"Okay! Thanks for covering an extra hour for me!!" you called out as you made your way out of the classroom. Hinata awkwardly fidgeted outside in the hallway, and upon seeing your soulmate, a smile broke out on your face and you ran up to him, wrapping your arms around him.   
  
"[F-F-F-F-F/N]?!" Hinata's face was as red as a tomato and you looked up, laughing at the sight of his embarrassment. "I missed you! It's been too long!"  
  
Hinata pouted, "Y-You're the one who was always too busy to hang out." His arms loosely hung around your smaller figure and you pulled away, slipping your hand into his and you pout, "But I had to prepare for the school festival you know!"  
  
"I know," he whines, "but that doesn't mean I don't miss you."  
  
This time, you blush, albeit not as much as Hinata, and you softly smile, "I know."  
  
Hinata squeezes your hand and asks, "So, what shall we do?"  
  
"How about we go explore? I haven't gotten a chance to yet."  
  
Hinata nodded, excitement sparkling in his eyes and you smiled as he began chatting about his day. You casually walked closer to the excited hybrid.   
  
 _Shouyou's visits are the best_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!


	7. Expressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're in love, every moment spent with them is blissful

~Happiness~

  
Every moment with Hinata was spent with smiles and laughter. The younger male has yet to not amuse you, and even his struggle to learn certain subjects made you laugh at how _cute_  he was. You loved it even more when he would randomly make weird faces in order to bring up your mood or cheer you on whenever you were having a hard time with either volleyball or school work.   
  
But for Hinata, the same was held true for you, he loved making you smile. Whether it was from something silly he said, or a funny recounting of what happened during practice. Even if the two of you couldn't see each other in person as often as you would have liked, being able to share those little moments of joy through video chat was just as great.   
  
But the best moments were those surprise visits to the others' practice games or official matches, the look of pure joy and sheer excitement in seeing the other made you guys work many times harder to impress each other.  
  
***

~Determination~

Volleyball was your passion, and it was his as well. Occasionally your dates would turn into extra volleyball practice because it was so much fun teaching each other new tricks and methods. The determination in your eyes as the two of you both tried to best the other and to see who scored more points, those were the best competitions.   
  
After all, it was a given that when it came to receiving and setting, you were still far better than Hinata who begrudgingly accepts this as he's always been focused on spiking the ball as hard as possible.  
  
***

~Embarrassment~

Hinata's wolf tendencies are more often or not related to his sense of smell. Put that together with taking him out to get food, sometimes all hell breaks loose when the little giant is starving.   
  
But the greatest embarrassment is whenever Hinata can literally sense you despite being miles away. It will forever surprise you how accurate his smell is. Especially when he _knows_ that you've been around another hybrid that was not him.   
  
 ~~Hinata's jealous streak was really strong, but only when it came to you. He couldn't care less about anything else sometimes.~~  
  
***

~Sleeping~

"And then Iwaizumi-san ended up yelling at Tsukishima and I even though I-" Hinata stopped his storytelling as soon as he heard a light snore. Your grip on his hand had loosened and you were leaning against the male completely.   
  
A blush of red overcame his face, but he refrained from expressing how _adorable_  you were when you were asleep. Your face was relaxed, lips slightly open as soft breaths slipped out. Your arm that was interlocked with his wasn't as tight, but your hand was gently intertwined with his. He smiled widely and gently kissed the top of your forehead. It was moments like these where you were completely adorable and vulnerable. But you only showed it to him.  
  
***

~Love~  


There were moments where the two of you could spend the entire day in silence, just enjoying each other's company. In moments like these, you'd gladly curl up against his side, reveling in his warmth as his arms wrap around your smaller figure. 

It was the light touches down your arm. Or the peppering of kisses on your cheeks and lips.

It was the little things like playing with each other's fingers and intertwining them with each other. 

That's all you both really needed sometimes. Because in times like those, the love in each other's eyes could not be mistaken at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from my DeviantArt account. I do not own any characters, and you know, I still suck at summaries.
> 
> Please do not copy or plagiarize or repost anywhere else. ;A; I've only put this up on my DA and here. 
> 
> I do accept requests! Please check my tumblr @itbeajen if you want to send me anything, it can be questions about my series, requests, or just talk to me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, cause Hinata's thoughts are basically how I am when I'm super excited about something. Nyahaha


End file.
